


baking a cake

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, baking a cake oo, no smut please no, pure fluff uwu, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh no, tubbo and tommy baking a cake! what will they do?--made this as private as possible so you searched for this ^^ this is fluff and no nsfw or smut at all. no implications at all too ^^
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	baking a cake

**Author's Note:**

> hate comments will be deleted if seen qwq
> 
> fluff!

The two boys were cuddling together, something very normal as the two wake up for the day. But, the first thing Tommy did when he got up was get on his computer. Tubbo didn't complain but was slightly upset, wanting more time with Tommy. So, he followed him and asked him something.

"Tommy!" Tubbo startled Tommy. The latter pulled down his headphones and stared at the other, questioningly.

"Let's bake a cake!" Tubbo proposed, hoping Tommy would agree with no hesitation .

"I'm busy right now though... How about later?" Tommy replied, looking back at his screen.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy stated, pulling his headphones back up, disappointing Tubbo but he left it at that and left.

\--

"Tooooom!" Tubbo whined, shaking his significant other's sleeve vigorously to get his attention but to no avail. Tommy's left eye twitched, annoyed and distracted from editing.

"Tommy!" 

"What?!" Tommy turned his head to face Tubbo's, noses almost touching. 

"You promised me! You promised to bake a cake with me!" Tubbo pouted, folding his arms. Tommy, in response, sighed at Tubbo's childish antics. Tommy decided to save his edit progress and close out of Sony Vegas. He pushed his chair behind and stood up, dragging Tubbo to their shared kitchen.

It's been a year since the both of them had moved in together and a few months since the both of them had been dating. Well, they hadn't told their fans the latter, but that didn't really matter, did it? They already had several plans before moving in to live together, considering they were really close friends and, though Tommy would never openly admit it, very clingy. They got both of their parents' permissions and clingytwt, as expected, were freaking out; well, or the entire fandom. 

They found the perfect location to buy a house in Brighton, not too near others but not too far either — so as to not disturb too many neighbours with their job. Luckily, their neighbours were very understanding and didn't complain ~~much~~. Since they lived in Brighton and near Wilbur's office, they met quite regularly, whenever they were free and it was quite good content. Obviously, it was also for their entertainment and not just for views, likes, and subscribers.

Tommy never regretted moving in with Tubbo and is very content with his life now. He probably has never been this happy ever in his life.

"Tommy?" Tubbo concerningly asked his lover, waving his hand in front of Tommy's face. Tommy jumped slightly in surprise and was brought out of his inner monologue. He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the nape of his neck, apologising.

"You scared me!" Tubbo's words laced with worry.

"M'sorry," Tommy muttered, taking out the cooking equipment to bake the cake. Tubbo soon, too, helped him take out the ingredients from the cupboards and fridge. They were just about to start when Tubbo exclaimed.

"Wait! Let's record it make it into a video!" 

Tommy exasperatedly sighed and smacked his forehead with his hand. He grudgingly agreed and went to take the camera stand and the camera. They set it up and turned it on, starting their introduction.

"So today, we're baking a cake!" Tubbo excitedly said to the camera, exaggerating his movements. They baked the cake and had a lot of fun, the video was going surprisingly well for that matter and they were glad it was. But that was until they tried adding frosting to the cake. That went terribly, terribly wrong; well, for the video that is.

"T-Tommy!" Tubbo giggled as he held the frosting packet covered in excess frosting, staining his hands and even cheek. 

"No! D-Don't you dare- AAAHH!" Tommy squealed like a girl in fright as he attempted to run away from Tubbo and his weapon. Tubbo laughed as he ran after his partner, arm held out to better increase his chances of staining Tommy or his clothing with frost. "Come here!" Tubbo shouted playfully before successfully catching up to his lover. He tackled the other to the ground and squirted frosting all over his clothing and hands. 

Tommy whined and struggled to get out of Tubbo's strong grasp but was unsuccessful. After a few minutes of wrestling on the floor, they both pulled away and laid down together, laughing their lungs out. All the action, caught in 4k by the camera.

After about half an hour of pure messing around, they finally managed to finish the cake and presented the badly-decorated cake to the camera. Tommy crossed his arms and puffed his chest out in pride of his 'beautiful' creation. Tubbo, well, Tubbo was just happy that he spent time with Tommy. 

After transferring the mp4 file to both of their computers, they spent the rest of the day and the following days editing that two hour long video. Tommy sent it to Larry for some parts, though. Tubbo calls it cheating but knew that Tommy needed an editor more than him, considering their video upload schedules.

After uploading the video to their individual channels, the views and likes skyrocketed, even got it trending on twitter. It benefitted their channels greatly and increased their popularity even more. The both of them didn't really care much about it though, and only enjoyed the experience together.

After all, they just baked a cake! And they never did it again, taking into account the total mess the kitchen was after the ordeal. They just baked a cake.

_:)_


End file.
